Capítulo 2: La calma antes de la tormenta
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: María, la enviada del hombre de cabellos blancos, ha llegado a San Andreas y su primer objetivo por capturar es Carl "CJ" Johnson. ¿Qué pasará?


Capítulo 2: La calma antes de la tormenta Toni ingresó en la Mansión donde los Leone vivían, después de la muerte de Salvatore Leone a manos de Claude Speed en el Red Light District (2001), Toni se hizo cargo de la Familia Leone, primero fue reagrupar todas las fuerzas, eso significaba iniciar una conquista masiva de territorios, el primer lugar que recapturaron los Leone fueron los Altos de Hepburn, donde la banda "Los Diablos", comandados por El Burro, quedaron debilitados tras la masacre que hizo Claude contra ellos para el Rey Courtney, líder los Uptown Yardies, El Burro fue en persona a pedirle que los dejaran vivir en los Altos de Hepburn, Toni, por primer vez demostrando humildad, lo hizo, les dejó vivir pero tenían que ser fieles a los Leone.

Después de capturar ese territorio, pasaron a Chinatown, las Triadas de Liberty estaban totalmente vencidas tras la guerra y la destrucción de la fábrica de pescado en Punta Callahan, los Leone en una hábil maniobra militar, por así decirlo, se apoderaron del territorio, aunque soportando a los chinos que les disparaban, luego fueron por Trenton, la cual fue fácil como también el Puerto de Portland y Atlantic Quays, más al Norte tomaron Hardwood, hacia el Sur de Portland aseguraron el Red Light District como los negocios, los Leone no detuvieron su avance y fueron tomando más terrenos, fueron por Punta Callahan, donde se convirtió en un nuevo almacén de dinero y de armas y municiones y por último, las dos últimas zonas en tomar fueron Portland Rock y la Playa de Portland.

Literalmente los Leone volvieron a ser los dueños de toda Liberty City, los Sindaccos y Forellis terminaron dejando la Ciudad, los Yardies se debilitaron y perdieron la mitad de Newport en el feroz avance de la Yakuza de Liberty, el Cartel solo conservó parte de Fuerte Stauton, la Presa Cochrane y Bosque de Cedros, solo esos territorios fueron suyos, Rockford, Aspatria, Torrington y Belleville Park fueron a parar a la Yakuza.

Los Red Jacks de los Southside Hoods conservaron los Jardines de Wichita y estaban en guerra con el Cartel, los pandilleros también eran los aliados de los Leone y la Yakuza, quienes habían llegado a una paz tranquila tras la muerte de Salvatore y así logrando dejar que Claude fuera para Saint Mark´s.

Además se equiparon con las mejores armas, desde rifles de francotirador hasta M-16 y granadas.

Por su parte, Vice City seguía siendo de Tommy Vercetti y tras la muerte del traidor de Lance Vance, Tommy siguió gobernando por muchos años.

En Los Santos, CJ era ahora un empresario famoso que había dejado la pandilla de los Grove para tener un futuro digno, Sweet pasó a ser el líder, mientras que en Liberty City, Huang Lee veía cómo los Leone tomaban su territorio en Chinatown.

- Vamos a tener que ir al Barrio China de Isla Stauton. Le dijo uno de los lugartenientes suyos.

- No nos queda otra opción, sino tendremos que pagar protección a los italianos. Dijo molesto por dejar su territorio Lee y así fue como dejaron Chinatown.

Desde un edificio con un café, eran observados por un hombre de cabellos blancos y una chica de cabellos naranjas con tatuajes.

- Quiero que a partir de este momento te hagas cargo de fotografiar a estas personas, los quiero vivos luego. Le pidió el hombre de cabellos blancos.

- No le fallaré, Señor. Dijo la chica y partió para cumplir con su misión.

En Los Santos, CJ había llegado a su mansión, donde después de un día de reuniones, se dirigió para descansar y luego salir con su novia Denise, ya que estaban por cumplir un nuevo aniversario.

- Una ducha y luego a darse una buena salida. Se dijo Carl y entró al baño para darse una ducha.

Mientras que se daba una ducha, afuera de su mansión entró María, la enviada de aquel hombre de Liberty City, llevaba en sus manos un par de inyecciones con cloroformo en su interior, su objetivo era atrapar a varios de estos pandilleros y llevarlos ante el hombre de cabellos blancos.

- Primer blanco: Carl "CJ" Johnson. Dijo ella, mientras que ingresaba en el baño y tras una pelea con CJ, quien se defendió con su Pistola 48 MM, María logró asestarle con la inyección en su brazo derecho, causando de que cayera dormido.

Después de su exitosa primera misión, se comunicó con su jefe.

- _"__Todo listo, Señor"_ Respondió María, mientras que ingresaban varios agentes con unos extraños símbolos en sus uniformes y de ahí se llevaban al inconsciente CJ rumbo a un auto que esperaba afuera de la mansión.

- _"__Excelente trabajo, María, lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora, tu siguiente misión es ir por Tommy Vercetti, se encuentra en su Mansión de Starfish Island, encárgate de él y ve por los demás"_

CJ fue introducido en un coche negro sin matrícula y conducido por personas misteriosas, las cuales se fueron alejando de su mansión en Vinewood.

Por otra parte, Tommy Vercetti se encontraba en su mansión, mientras que hablaba por teléfono con la Familia Robina, no vio que sus hombres que custodiaban la mansión estaban siendo noqueados por los extraños agentes, quienes arrojaron un gas somnífero, haciendo que Vercetti perdiera el conocimiento y sufriendo el mismo destino que tuvo CJ en San Andreas.

- Van dos, quedan seis más. Dijo María, mientras que ahora se dirigían hacia Liberty City por los siguientes nuevos blancos por capturar.

N/A: Jejeje n.n, bueno, este ha sido un poco más largo y como pueden ver, los personajes del GTA ahora están siendo llevados hacia un lugar desconocido, ¿qué pasará? ¿Algunos opondrán resistencia? ¿Qué pasará en los próximos capítulos?

No se pierdan el capítulo 3 de "Grand Theft Auto: Future Japan": "Congelados".

Dejen Reviews y les responderé. Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz.


End file.
